Kawari
by JudyNFran
Summary: Tired with Bakura's constant fighting against him, Yami Bakura uses a unique way to punish him and make him be more useful at the same time. [NOT AN ABUSEFIC! Repeat: NOT and abuse fic! Very much not!] Yuugi/Bakura
1. Chapter 1

"Yuugi! Get the phone for me?"   
  
Yuugi looked up from where he was arranging the cards on display at his grandfather's store. "Hai!" He scrambled over the counter and grabbed the phone. "Kame game shop!"  
  
"Yuu-- Yuugi-kun...?" Bakura's voice was trembling and held the taint of a panic barely being held back. "Something-- something happened, it--- the Ring--" the boy hesitated a moment. "Can-- can you come over? Please...?" he near begged.  
  
Yuugi heard the panic in Bakura's voice and looked around the empty store. "I'll be over as soon as I can," he promised.  
  
Jiichan didn't want him to go, but couldn't argue the fact that there weren't so many people in the store that Yuugi needed to be there. The boy ran to Bakura's house, wondering what could be wrong. The pale boy had mentioned the Ring. Surely... surely no one else could have fallen victim to it, could they have?  
  
He caught his breath outside the house before knocking on the door.  
  
"Who is it...?" Bakura's voice called shakily.  
  
"Yuugi. Bakura-kun, let me in!"  
  
There was a soft click as the lock was undone and the door opened slightly, showing a sliver of the unlit entry behind it.  
  
Yuugi peeked in and entered. "Bakura-kun?"  
  
"Close the door and lock it please?" Bakura requested from where he was hiding in the shadows, huddling in a blanket that covered him near completely, leaving only the left side of his face unhidden.  
  
Biting his lip, Yuugi did so, then approached. "What's wrong, Bakura-kun? What happened?"  
  
The boy hugged himself, looking down. "I--- I don't really know, I-- I felt myself slipping away and-- and I tried to stop it and then I---" His voice cracked slightly. "At first I though I must have died, that the Ring killed me, but I was looking at myself and I--- he--- He held up the blank card and I just--"  
  
"Where is the Ring?"  
  
"I don't know," Bakura near whimpered, a hand moving to clench the fabric over his chest where the Ring should have lay. "He has it...."  
  
"Who has it, Bakura-kun? I can't help if I don't know what's wrong."  
  
"HE does!" Bakura exclaimed, voice more upset. "The-- The other me!" As he looked up, the blanket covering his face shifted slightly, a section of darkened hair and skin becoming visible.  
  
Yuugi blinked at the sight and reached out to touch Bakura's face. "Other you?" he asked almost absently as he tried to figure out what was bothering him about how the other boy looked.  
  
Bakura nearly flinched, pulling away slightly to recover his face. "I-- I don't know how else to describe it... He-- he was me, but not me," he said uncomfortably as he held the blanket closer to himself. "It-- It was the Ring... AS me...."  
  
Yuugi pulled his hand back. "Like mou hitori no boku?" He continued to peer at the other boy. "Bakura-kun, why are the lights off?"  
  
The pale haired boy hugged himself tightly. "It looks more like nothings wrong when it's dark..." he nearly whimpered.  
  
"I can't help if I don't know what's wrong!" Yuugi repeated, reaching for the blanket.  
  
Slowly, Bakura let go, letting the blanket fall to the floor. Wings, one feathered white, one leathery black, unfurled out behind him, their restraints gone. The black one curled slightly around the right side of the boy, that was darkened as if stained with shadow that tinted not only his hair and skin, but the soft aqua robe he wore as well.  
  
Yuugi's eyes widened. "Kirei...." he murmured almost unconsciously.  
  
The transformed boy looked up, eyes confused.  
  
Yuugi shook his head a few times, knowing that Bakura was upset. He reached out and touched one of the wings. "You can feel that?" he asked, then went on without waiting for the answer. "Why do you look translucent?"  
  
Bakura trembled slightly at the touch, pulling away with a small nod. "I-- I don't know," he answered in a near whisper. "It's why-- why I first though I was dead. It's worse when the lights are on... Yuugi-kun..." he looked at the boy, almost begging. "Please... Tell me you can fix this...?"  
  
Yuugi bit his lip. "I can try..... Mou hitori no boku might know what to do. I'll let him out now."  
  
Bakura curled in slightly, hugging himself nervously.  
  
'I can't think of anything I can do, Aibou,' Yami Yuugi spoke up. 'The Ring's Yami no Jinkaku must have sealed Bakura into the Change of Heart card, like he did in the Yami no Duel. The most I can do is send him back to that card, but it wouldn't unseal him. I can challenge Yami no Bakura to a duel with Bakura's return as a condition, but that might be what he set this up for and it would be walking into his trap....'  
  
"You can't think of anything?"  
  
'Gomen, Aibou. Until we find Yami no Bakura and force him to restore Bakura to normal, I'm afraid nothing can be done...'  
  
"Sonna!"  
  
"Yuugi-kun....?" Bakura asked in a small voice, looking at the boy nervously.  
  
"Mou hitori no boku doesn't know what to do," Yuugi said, looking upset.  
  
Bakura looked down, shouldn't slumping in utter misery. "Sou...." he said in a defeated tone.  
  
Yuugi grabbed the other boy's hands. "We'll think of something!" he promised. "Don't give up!"  
  
The transformed boy looked up, slightly startled. "Demo... if you can't think of anything, what can we do...?"  
  
There was a dark chuckle and Bakura paled. Trembling, he turned to see his own form leaning against the door frame nonchalantly, arms crossed over the glowing Ring.  
  
"Thought about what I said, yadonushi?" Yami Bakura asked with a smirk, holding up a magic card with a white spot where the image should be.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Yuugi said, getting in between the two Bakuras, expression defiant.  
  
Yami Bakura gave another chuckle as Bakura near hid behind Yuugi. "I have to congratulate you, yadonushi..." he smirked, pushing against the wall to be standing. "You've given me the most interesting idea...." He held out the blanked card.  
  
Bakura froze, eyes going wide. "No...." He pulled away from Yuugi, shaking slightly. "I won't!"   
  
"You don't have a choice," the wild haired boy replied confidently.   
  
"Yuugi-kun, run..." Bakura whispered, keeping his eyes on the blanked card.  
  
"No!" Yuugi said. "I won't let you get hurt, Bakura-kun."  
  
Yami Bakura chuckled. "Foolish boy, why would I hurt my most important card?" he said near condescendingly.   
  
'Aibou!' Yami Yuugi exclaimed tensely. 'Let me take over!'  
  
Yuugi closed his eyes, opening them again to see his soul room. He absently kicked a few of the toys on the floor, frustrated that he couldn't even protect Bakura without help. 


	2. Chapter 2

There was a fluctuation of energy from outside his room, and the sound of stumbling footsteps followed by a dull thud of someone collapsing.  
  
Yuugi sprang to the door, pulling it open. "Bakura-kun!" he exclaimed, hurrying to the boy's side. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The pale haired boy curled up, wings curling as well to try and hide him as he hugged his knees to his chest. "I-- I tried fighting it...." he whimpered, voice cracking. "But it was different then the game, Yuugi-kun, I had to---" He broke off, eyes watering. "Gomen nasai..."  
  
Yuugi scratched his head and looked around. "Want to play a game?" he asked.  
  
Bakura looked up. "How-- how can you-- He-- I-- I'm in your mind, Yuugi-kun!" he exclaimed miserably. "He sent me to control you and I couldn't stop it..."  
  
"But you're not controlling me," Yuugi pointed out, "Or you wouldn't be in here. So we should just go play a game until mou hitori no boku fixes it."  
  
"De--demo...." Bakura trembled.  
  
"You don't want to play a game?" Yuugi asked, biting his lip and looking at Bakura through his bangs. "I have some Playboys too, if you'd rather do that." He added, unconsciously, "But you're so pretty and I'd rather have you looking at me than boobs...."  
  
Bakura's eyes went wide and he gave a small choked noise. "Yuu- Yuugi-kun..." he stammered. 'Pretty..?' his mind echoed. 'Yuugi-kun thinks I'm pretty...?'  
  
Yuugi clapped his hands over his mouth, turning bright red. "Gomen! I-- I'll get the Playboys." He turned and fled into his soul room.  
  
Bakura looked down at his knees, cheeks red and wings curling around him slightly, feeling even more awkward then before.  
  
After a few moments Yuugi came out again with several magazines. "I found some Playgirls too if you're interested in that. I hope you are," he added wistfully. "Then maybe I have a chance."  
  
Bakura went bright red and his wings curled around him even closer. "Does Yuugi-kun even realize he's saying that aloud...?" he wondered to himself, trying to calm his blush. "He's normally not this direct!"  
  
Yuugi blinked. "Eh?" His hands flew to his mouth again, making him drop the magazines. "Gomen! I-- because we're-- You can hear my thoughts!" he said, mortified.  
  
Bakura looked up, horrified. "Gomen nasai!" he exclaimed, scrambling to his feet and moving away. "I-- I need to get--" he trailed off as Yami Yuugi appeared in the hallway, looking highly irritated.  
  
"He refused to duel me!" the former pharaoh fumed, almost sulking. "I challenged him and he just laughed, said he had nothing gain from it, and then disappeared!"  
  
Yuugi focussed on his other self's distress. "It's probably better that way. You might have lost and that would be bad. Does this mean Bakura-kun can go back out?"  
  
The taller boy shook his head. "I can't counter the effect of Change of Heart when it's used like this and even if I could, it could send Bakura to the graveyard or the Ring's yami no jinkaku could send him against someone else. Warui, kedo... gomen yo." He shook his head. "We're back home. I'll be in my room." He boy opened the grey door with the eye symbol on it and disappeared inside it.  
  
Bakura trembled, visibly upset. "You-- You mean I-- I'm trapped in here where I'm invading your mind and your thoughts and--"  
  
"Gomen," Yuugi said apologetically. "I don't really mind...."  
  
"Don't-- don't really mind...?" Bakura repeated, almost sounding confused. "But I'm..." he trailed off, burying his face in his hands "So confused..." he finished silently, shoulders slumping miserably.   
  
"Gomen," Yuugi said again unhappily. He bent to pick up the magazines, holding them against his chest.  
  
"It's not your fault, it's mine..." Bakura said softly, slowly sinking to the ground again. "I shouldn't have called you, I should have realized something like this would have happened." He gave a small bitter laugh. "Something always does..."  
  
"Iie!" Yuugi said strongly, shaking his head. "I'm glad you called! Because it means we're friends and you trust me, right?" He looked at Bakura with wide, hopeful eyes.  
  
Bakura gave a small smile. "Un..." he agreed. "Demo...." His eyes suddenly went wide. "Yuugi-kun! What about everyone else?!" he exclaimed in a mild panic. "He's walking around in my body, what if Jounouchi-kun or the others thinks he's me?!"  
  
Yuugi paused. "I think they'll know it's not really you...."  
  
"But Jounouchi-kun's not very observant," Bakura thought, worriedly before cringing, realizing Yuugi could hear the thought.  
  
"No," Yuugi agreed with a smile. "But when it counts he's always there...."  
  
"Gomen, I'll try harder to keep from thinking aloud..." Bakura said softly, looking down.  
  
"Iie," Yuugi said, shaking his head. "I don't mind. I've always wanted to know what you thought about...." He reddened again. "Gomen...."  
  
"About...?" Bakura asked silently.  
  
"Me," Yuugi admitted, looking down and almost hiding behind the magazines.  
  
"You're my best friend," Bakura said softly, with a slight smile. "The only one I really feel I can tell anything to. You're the most important person to me."  
  
"I guess I can live with that," Yuugi said softly, looking at Bakura with longing eyes.  
  
Bakura blinked, looking at the smaller boy with slight confusion.  
  
"Nandemo," Yuugi assured, followed by, "He's so pretty...."  
  
Bakura blushed, looking down selfconsciously. "Even with...?" he held up a shadowed hand and traced the line that separated the darker and lightly halves of his face.  
  
Yuugi blushed in turn. "Bakura-kun is always pretty," he said determinedly. "And I don't care if you can hear my thoughts," he added, then softer: "Maybe you'll finally know...."  
  
Bakura's blush deepened. "Know...?" he prompted softly.  
  
Yuugi looked down and fidgeted. "Know that I like you...." he said, then hid behind the magazines. "I should put these away if you don't want to look at them!" He hurried back into his soul room.  
  
Bakura looked after the boy, thoughts confused. "I hadn't thought that Yuugi would--" he caught himself from thinking aloud and blushed. The fact that their thoughts were audible was a mixed blessing, he reflected with a sigh. He felt horrible that he was invading Yuugi's privacy, and a bit horrified that his thoughts were being broadcast as well. "Demo... knowing that Yuugi-kun..." Bakura caught himself again with a slight blush. He would have to watch what he thought. "But wouldn't that be unfair to Yuugi-kun?" he pondered. "His thoughts are very open... I--" He grimaced. "Keep thinking aloud," he finished with a sigh.   
  
Yuugi returned to the doorway. "Are you sure you don't want to play a game?" he asked, looking abashed.  
  
Bakura gave a small nod. "Gomen..." he apologized. "I couldn't concentrate..."  
  
"Gomen," Yuugi said. "I don't know what else to do." He looked at Bakura and sighed softly. "But I want to touch your wings...."  
  
Bakura fidgeted slightly, a slight blush on his cheeks, his wings shifting slightly at the mention. "I wish I didn't still have them..." he thought, slightly upset.  
  
Yuugi blushed. "Gomen...."  
  
"Not your fault..." Bakura said softly, lightly picking at the aqua robe. "I just... feel so odd like this..."  
  
"Maybe... since it's inside my head... if you want them to not be there enough they won't be?"  
  
Bakura gave a small nod, closing his eyes in concentration. "Are they gone...?" he asked softly after a long moment.  
  
"No," Yuugi admitted softly.  
  
The pale haired boy gave a sigh, shoulders slumping.  
  
"So how about your clothes? That'll make you feel better, right?"  
  
"Un..." Bakura agreed. "Demo..." he hesitated a moment. "Could-- could you turn around? Just-- just incase something does change but the wrong way...?"  
  
Yuugi blinked, but did as he was bid.  
  
"Aa! It worked!" Bakura exclaimed happily a short while later. He smiled, smoothing down the cream coloured sweater that had replaced the robe of the Change of Heart card.  
  
Yuugi glanced back at him. "Yokatta ne." He reached out, stopping himself short of touching one of the wings again.  
  
Bakura hesitated a moment, looking between Yuugi and the white feather wing. "You-- you can touch it... it you like... just-- be careful...?"  
  
Hesitantly, Yuugi stroked the feathers. Finding them very soft, he buried his face in the wing to hide his dark blush, rubbing his cheek against it.  
  
Bakura gave a small gasp at the touch, trying hard not to flinch. "Yuu-- Yuugi-kun," he stammered, face red.  
  
"Gomen!" Yuugi exclaimed, pulling away.  
  
The pale haired boy near unconsciously curled the wing around him, almost hiding behind it. "I-- I didn't expect them to-- to be sensitive," he stammered slightly, still blushing.  
  
"Gomen," Yuugi repeated, looking down. "It was soft..."  
  
"S--sou....?" Bakura replied softly. "The other probably isn't, they're suppose to be a contrast, right?" he said quickly.  
  
Yuugi raised a hand, then let it fall. "Sou yo...."  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Aibou," Yami Yuugi called, the door to his room opening. "Your grandfather's calling you, you may want to wake up."  
  
Yuugi glanced at Bakura. "You can go in my soul room. If you want to...." he said before disappearing to the waking world.  
--  
Vocab:  
yami no jinkaku: Evil/dark personality  
  
Warui, kedo... : It's bad of me, but...  
  
--  
Sailor Comet: removed the 'I suck at summeries' line. ^^ I just do though. ^^;;; 


	3. Chapter 3

Yuugi peeked out the door of his soul room, confused that he hadn't seen Bakura inside.  
  
"Bakura-kun.... why didn't you come in? I said it was ok."  
  
The pale haired boy looked up, eyes slightly red as he rubbed the half dried tears from his cheek. "I didn't want to intrude..."  
  
"I said it was ok," Yuugi repeated. I don't mind...."  
  
Bakura shook his head again, looking down at his knees. "It's-- it's your soul room, Yuugi-kun..." he said as if it explained everything. "I feel like I'm invading you badly enough just being here, I couldn't--"   
  
"You can't just sit out here, Bakura-kun...." Yuugi said. "And I'll feel like a bad host if you do. You should come in. We can... play a game... or look at the Playboys... or I can think of something! Please, Bakura-kun."  
  
"Don't you like me?" he asked softly, unaware that he was speaking aloud.  
  
Bakura winced slightly. "Of course I like you..." he mumbled softly, not looking up. "That's why I'm almost afraid to..." He winced again, realizing he had been thinking aloud again.   
  
"Afraid to..?"  
  
Bakura was quiet a moment. "I'm afraid of what might happen. What if he sent me here to get closer to you so he can use that against you? What if he planned this all to happen and by fighting him I did what he wanted? What if I learn something that could be used against you if he learns it from me? What if I can't stop myself from thinking things that I don't want to say out loud?"   
  
"I don't care!" Yuugi said strongly. "You're my friend and I don't care!"  
  
Bakura looked up, eyes wide. "Yuugi-kun...." he near whispered in surprise.  
  
Yuugi reached out and hugged Bakura tightly. "I don't want you to be alone," He muttered embarrassedly.  
  
The pale haired boy stiffened slightly in startlement, but slowly relaxed. "Yuugi-kun..." he near whimpered, hugging the boy in return as his eyes watered.  
  
"So you can come in...."  
  
"Can't we just stay like this....?" Bakura asked unconsciously, burying his face against the smaller boy. "I haven't been hugged in to long...."  
  
"We can hug inside too," Yuugi said, a slight hopeful tint to his voice.  
  
Bakura gave a small smile. "I didn't mean to say that aloud, gomen," he apologized. Slowly, he pulled away and shakily rose to his feet, rubbing under and eye to hid the tears that had been forming.  
  
Yuugi released him reluctantly. "It's ok."  
  
"I'll try harder not to think aloud," Bakura assured. "It's just hard when..." he broke off, looking slightly embarrassed. "You-- you said you had games....?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
"When...?" Yuugi asked softly.  
  
Bakura looked down, fidgeting slightly. "I just feel more at ease around you, but I'm always afraid I'll say the wrong thing and then you'll yell at me like Anzu-chan and Jounouchi-kun always do."  
  
"I won't yell at you for anything, Bakura-kun," Yuugi said softly, taking Bakura's hand self-consciously.  
  
The pale haired boy looked up, eyes wide and hopefully. He gave a small smile, curling his fingers around Yuugi's with a slight blush.  
  
Yuugi tugged slightly, pulling Bakura into the soul room.  
Bakura gave a sigh, putting his cards down. They had swiftly discovered that strategy games weren't much fun when both of them could hear the other thinking their moves and had moved to more luck based games. It was also awkward for Bakura when the pair had played Spit, as he had been using his left hand, which was unaffected by the permanent shadow his transformation had given him, and more then once when the boys had both slapped the same pile, Bakura's hand had rested too long over Yuugi's before he had pulled away with a blush.  
  
Yuugi looked around the room, trying to find something that they could play. He could still feel Bakura's hand on top of his and wondered if he were too fixated on the other boy or if it was normal for falling for someone.  
  
"No more games for now?" Bakura requested softly.   
  
"Ok," Yuugi agreed. "I'm sorry there's nothing else...."  
  
"It's okay," the pale haired boy smiled. He stretched slightly, leaning back against the wall, unconsciously spreading his wings so he wouldn't be leaning against them.  
  
Yuugi breathed out, watching the maneuver with adoring eyes.  
  
"Ne, Yuugi-kun..." Bakura said after a long moment. "You-- you said we could hug in here...?" he asked almost timidly, looking slightly embarrassed at the request.  
  
Yuugi blushed and hugged Bakura.  
  
The pale haired boy nearly melted into the hug, returning it with a soft sigh, wings curling slightly around the pair, expression content.   
  
Yuugi cuddled close, blissfully unaware of anything other than the arms of his crush around him.  
  
"You don't mind, do you?" Bakura asked softly.  
  
"Mind?"  
  
"This," Bakura said with a slight blush.   
  
Yuugi shook his head, then rested it against Bakura's shoulder.  
  
The pale haired boy gave a soft smile. "Yokatta..." he said, eyes closing as he relaxed fully. "I never realized how much I missed this..." he thought wistfully.  
  
"Missed...?"  
  
"I haven't been hugged or held since Tousan...." Bakura trailed off, eyes saddening.  
  
"Since your father...?"  
  
"Since he died," Bakura finished softly.   
  
"Bakura-kun!" Yuugi exclaimed, eyes wide with sympathy.  
  
"Tousan-- he-- he just never got better after the accident," the pale haired boy's arms tightened around the smaller boy slightly. "As if without Kaasan and Amane, I wasn't enough to keep him alive." He grimaced slightly. "Go-gomen, I didn't mean to think that so you could hear it."  
  
"No!" Yuugi said, shaking his head. "You should have been enough! It wasn't your fault!"  
  
Bakura looked up. "Yuugi-kun..." He gave a small shaky smile before hugging the boy tightly, eyes overflowing. "Arigatou," he cried softly, burying his face against Yuugi's shoulder.  
  
Yuugi hugged him tightly.  
  
A while later, the pair haired boy pulled away slightly, rubbing his eyes. "Gomen, I've been crying so much today," he apologized with a self deprecating laugh.  
  
"Iie, it's ok," Yuugi comforted. "You have reasons."  
  
Bakura gave a small smile, nodding. "I just don't want to be a burden to you." he said softly. "You've been so wonderful and all I've done is cry and worry," he continued silently.  
  
"It's ok," Yuugi said again. "I like you...."  
  
Bakura blushed slightly. "In-- in that way...?" he asked timidly.  
  
Yuugi blushed and nodded.  
  
"Oh..." Bakura's blush deepened, but he didn't pull away.  
  
"You don't mind?"  
  
Bakura shook his head slightly. "I'd just thought you liked Anzu-chan."  
  
"Anzu? Why Anzu?"  
  
"The way you'd look at her, and because she obviously likes you," Bakura said softly. "She's almost possessive about you," he added silently.  
  
"Anzu's a good friend," Yuugi said with a smile. "And she's always protected me from bullies so it's understandable that she gets possessive."  
  
"Oh..." Bakura said softly, looking embarrassed. "It always looked like she'd attack me if I looked at you too long," he thought aloud, cheeks red once more.  
  
"You look at me?" Yuugi asked, pink with hopefulness.  
  
The pale haired boy nodded with embarrassment, not meeting Yuugi's eyes.  
  
"In... that way?"  
  
"I-- I don't know," Bakura confesses nervously. "You-- You were the first person to-- I mean.." He put a hand over where the Ring normally rested. "You didn't run away..." he said softly, eyes wistful as he smiled slightly, blush slowly fading  
  
"Because I wanted to be your friend. I wanted to be close to you," Yuugi said with a small smile.  
  
Bakura smiled, looking at the smaller boy. "You're the closest friend I've ever had," he said softly.   
  
"I'm happy that I can be your friend."  
  
Bakura hugged the smaller boy closely.   
  
"Ne, Bakura-kun. It's late. You should rest...."  
  
"U--Un..." the pale haired boy agreed, hesitated slightly. "Demo..." He looked around the room with was filled solely with toys and games.  
  
Yuugi closed his eyes and thought hard, creating a bed in a relatively clean corner.  
  
Bakura blinked, eyes widening in surprise before giving a small sheepish smile. "I almost forgot," he laughed, looking embarrassed. "Since it's Yuugi-kun's room, Yuugi-kun can change it." He hesitated a moment. "Demo... just one bed...?"  
  
"I don't think there's enough room with all the toys," Yuugi said, rubbing the back of his head. "Is it a problem?"  
  
The pale haired boy hesitated again, looking torn. "It'd be rude of me, but-- maybe we can snuggle...?" he thought, blushing again.  
  
Yuugi's face lit up. "You want to?"  
  
Bakura's blush deepened when he realized the thought had been heard. He gave a small nod, eyes low. "I-- I like it when..." he ducked his head slightly, unable to finish the sentence for his blushing.   
  
"You like to snuggle?" Yuugi guessed.  
  
Bakura nodded, face still bright red as he fidgeted slightly, wringing his hands.   
  
Yuugi beamed, taking the other boy's hands in his own. "Then let's go to sleep."  
  
Bakura looked up. "You-- you don't mind...?" he asked meekly.  
  
"I like to be near you," Yuugi admitted.  
  
"Really...?" Bakura asked hopefully. "Like-- like this...?"   
  
Yuugi nodded.  
  
The pale haired boy's smile was radiant and he hugged the smaller boy again. "Just let me know if I'm being too clingy and I'll stop."  
  
"I don't mind," Yuugi said.  
  
Bakura gave a blissful sigh. "You're so wonderful..." he thought aloud. "What started as a nightmare is starting to be like a dream..." He blushed brightly. "Go--gomen, I didn't mean to--"  
  
"It's ok," Yuugi said. "I don't mind."  
  
Bakura relaxed again. "Arigatou," he said softly.  
  
Yuugi stood on his toes for a moment, looking like he was about to kiss the paler boy, then sank back, abashed. "Gomen. Let's just go to sleep."  
  
"U--un..." Bakura nodded, blushing again. He hesitated a moment, looking at the bed. "Did-- did you want the side by the wall or the outside?"  
  
"Whichever one. You choose," Yuugi said with a smile.  
  
Bakura hesitated a moment. "Could I have the outside...?" he asked timidly. "So you could hold me?" he continued silently.  
  
Yuugi's face lit up. "You want me to?"  
  
Bakura blushed darkly and nodded. "I like it when you hold me," he admitted meekly.  
  
The smaller boy glowed. "I'd love to!"  
  
Bakura smiled, then pause. "Oh... my wings'll get in the way...." he sighed in realization, shoulders slumping.  
  
"It'll be ok," Yuugi said with a shy smile. "I like the wings."  
  
"May.. maybe if I face you they won't be in the way...?" Bakura asked timidly.  
  
Yuugi nodded. Holding Bakura's hands, he helped the boy climb into bed and hugged him as they settled down to sleep.  
  
The winged boy curled up slightly against Yuugi's chest, eyes closing. Almost unconsciously his fingers curled in the cloth of the smaller boy's shirt. "Yuugi-kun..." he though sleepily with a blissful sigh.   
  
Yuugi melted. 


	4. Chapter 4

~chapter 4~  
  
Jounouchi waved as Yuugi entered the classroom, getting up to walk over. "Great, you're here!" he put an arm around the smaller boy and lead him to his desk. "Did you get the homework done last night?" he asked in a conspiratorial tone.   
  
Yuugi looked at the blond, eyes widening as he realized he'd forgotten to do his homework.  
  
Jounouchi's face fell. "Aw, not you too!" he exclaimed. "Crap. I just hope Bakura get in in time fer me to copy his," the blond looked agitated.  
  
"Bakura-kun isn't coming in," Yuugi said without thinking.  
  
"Eeeh?" Jounouchi exclaimed, looking at the smaller boy. "Why not? He get sick or something?"  
  
"Un," Yuugi agreed quickly.  
  
"Ttaku..." Jounouchi sighed. "Ne, Yuugi, can you get the homework offa Anzu? I don't wanna flunk!"  
  
Yuugi smiled and nodded, hurrying to Anzu's desk to borrow the homework.  
  
"Thanks, man," Jounouchi gave a relieved sigh as he began franticly coping down the answers. "So how bad's Bakura? If he's skipping school it's gotta be pretty bad, eh?"  
  
"It's... really bad," Yuugi answered as he also copied the work. "I don't know when he'll be back."  
  
"Damn. We should go visit him, cheer him up some and bring him the work so he doesn't get too far behind."  
  
"No!" Yuugi exclaimed loudly. He looked around at the people who paused to look at them. "I mean, no," he repeated softer. "I talked to him on the phone. He's still contagious, so he said we shouldn't go visit for a few weeks."  
  
"Weeks?!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "What's he got?"  
  
"I don't know. I forgot to ask."  
  
"Just have to call him then. Maybe throw rocks at his window or something to let him know we're still here for him, ya know?"  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't disturb him.... He said he needs a lot of rest,"  
  
Jounouchi shrugged, continuing to scribble on his paper.  
  
"Hey," Honda greeted. "Either of you seen Bakura this morning at all?"  
  
"Yuugi says he's out sick," Jounouchi replied.  
  
Honda looked concerned. "I'll have to stop by and make sure he's doing okay."  
  
"No!" Yuugi insisted. "Bakura-kun said he didn't want visitors," He explained with a blush as both boys looked at him questioningly.  
  
"If he's sick enough to be out of school, he needs someone to at least check up on him since he doesn't have anyone to take care of him. I can get a hospital mask from the nurses office so there'll be no chance of catching anything, and just make sure he's doing alright."  
  
"But he doesn't want you to," Yuugi insisted. "He doesn't want to be responsible for getting anyone else sick. I'm getting his work for him and he said he didn't need anything else."  
  
"I won't get sick, don't worry," Honda smiled. "I'm not going to leave a friend to be alone when he's sick!"  
  
"But Bakura-kun worries!" Yuugi pointed out strongly. "If you go he'll keep worrying that you'll get sick and he'll get sicker."  
  
Honda put a hand on his chin in thought. "There is that," he admitted. "But if he's sick enough to be out of school, he'll be too sick to cook for himself," he countered. "So I'll just stop by with something. Call up and leave it by his door if need be."  
  
"A neighbor is doing that already," Yuugi said quickly.  
  
"Then I'll just call him," Honda decided.  
  
"He shouldn't be disturbed. He said he needs a lot of sleep but wakes up easily and then can't fall asleep again."  
  
"So what, he's just gonna isolate himself from the world til he gets better?" Jounouchi asked. "I don't know about you guys, but I'd go insane if I did that when I got sick."  
  
Honda gave a chuckle. "Which is why you're always over my house freeloading and getting ME sick," he smirked.  
  
"Bakura just needs to rest," Yuugi said with the beginnings of relief. They'd believed him.  
  
"All right... but you'll have to give him our get well wishes," Honda pointed. "Maybe I'll write him a note during class," he mused.  
  
"Un," Yuugi agreed with a nod.  
'You're doing that one wrong,' Bakura spoke up softly as Yuugi worked on a math problem.  
  
Yuugi blinked in startlement before remembering that Bakura was in his head. 'I am?' he asked silently.  
  
'Un. It's more like this...' Bakura explained.  
  
Yuugi listened to the explanation, continuing his work as he went. 'Un! I understand now.'  
  
Yuugi could tell the paler boy was smiling. 'If there's any of these you need help with, I can show you how to do them,' he offered. 'I'm good at it and I know the teacher sometimes explains things awkwardly.'  
  
'I know,' Yuugi complained. 'I can never understand what he says!'  
  
'He's not that hard to understand once you realize what he means,' Bakura smiled slightly. 'It's not unlike understanding someone who has a heavy accent.'  
  
Yuugi smiled slightly. 'I never was any good at understanding accents.'  
  
'You've never heard an accent until you've heard an Egyptian read Japanese from a book,' Bakura laughed softly. 'And I'm sure the reverse was equally as true.'  
  
Yuugi laughed softly, correcting his mistakes as Bakura showed him. 'It must be fun to hear, though.'  
  
'Un,' Bakura agreed. 'Ne, Yuugi-kun... Is there anyway to have you forge my handwriting?'   
  
'Forge..?'  
  
'I don't want to fall behind in school...' Bakura said, voice slightly uncomfortable.  
  
'If you take control of my body, maybe you can write in your own handwriting.'  
  
'No!' Bakura exclaimed in a near panic.   
  
'But that's the easiest way.'  
  
'I--I can't do it, Yuugi-kun,' Bakura's voice trembled.   
  
'It's really ok, Bakura-kun,' Yuugi said, putting his pen down to concentrate on his friend.  
  
'It isn't!' Bakura insisted, voice bordering hysterical. 'I won't control you, Yuugi-kun, I won't!'  
  
'Not me, Bakura-kun. Just my body. I know you wouldn't hurt me.'  
  
'I won't,' Bakura repeated in a near whimper.  
  
Yuugi called his other self to take control of his body and descended to his soul room to comfort Bakura.  
  
The boy was curled up in the corner of Yuugi's soul room, hugging his knees to his chest, wings wrapped around him.  
  
"Bakura-kun...." Yuugi knelt, wrapping his arms around the paler boy.  
  
"Please don't make me control you, Yuugi-kun," Bakura whimpered, melting into the embrace.   
  
"I won't make you do anything you don't want to," Yuugi assured.  
  
"Arigatou... I just-- I don't want to do anything that-- that might... Gomen nasai..." Bakura looked up slightly, trying to force a smile. Suddenly his eyes went wide. "Aaa! Yuugi-kun! You're in school, you should be paying attention!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Daijoubu," the smaller boy reassured. "Mou hitori no boku is in control so no one will notice. And if I don't understand something I can just ask Anzu."  
  
"Demo... If Yuugi-kun doesn't understand the math, how would mou hitori no Yuugi-kun...?" Bakura asked silently. He gave a small embarrassed smile. "Gomen, demo... you shouldn't miss out on class just because of me."  
  
Yuugi shook his head. "You're more important than math!"  
  
"Yuugi-kun...." The paler boy smiled fondly, snuggling against Yuugi slightly. "It would be selfish for me to ask him to stay," he thought aloud. "And if mou hitori no Yuugi-kun got called on by a teacher..." Bakura gave a small sigh. "You should get back to class though," he said, reluctantly pulling away.  
  
"I don't care if you're selfish," Yuugi answered. "And I want to stay here with you."  
  
"Yuugi-kun..." Bakura blinked up in surprise before looking down with a smile and slight blush.   
  
"You're MUCH more interesting than math."  
  
Bakura laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Arigatou. Demo, I can't help you with the homework if we both miss the class."  
  
"Don't worry. I said I'd ask Anzu. She'll know."  
  
The paler boy smiled. "So... we can snuggle then...?" he asked silently.  
  
Yuugi nodded happily.  
  
Bakura's blush deepened and he hesitantly moved to lean against the smaller boy.  
  
Yuugi hugged him, resting his head against Bakura's.  
"Aibou," Yami Yuugi poked his head into Yuugi's soul room, looking slightly frustrated. "Class is breaking for lunch." He turned to head for his room, but paused. "And how can you be given detention?" he asked, curious.  
  
'Eeeeeeeeeeh?' Yuugi asked in horror. 'I got detention?'  
  
"The teacher said I was 'spacing out' or something. Jounouchi also got detention for defending me." The spirit scowled. "I'm tempted to challenge him. Punishing someone for defending a friend is unforgiveable...."  
  
"Iie!" Yuugi hastened to assure the ancient spirit. "I'll just go to detention. It's not a big deal."  
  
"If your sure..." Yami Yuugi shrugged and entered his soul room, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Gomen... boku no sei yo..." Bakura apologized, looking down.  
  
Yuugi shook his head. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. I did it myself."  
  
"You should get out there before you get in more trouble," Bakura nodded to the wall where Jounouchi could be seen heading to Yuugi's desk.  
  
Yuugi roused himself and looked at Jounouchi with a self-conscious smile. "Thanks for standing up for me, even if it got you in trouble." He rose. "Well, detention shouldn't be anything much for you, ne?"  
  
Jounouchi gave a grin. "That's what pals are for, right?" he asked, putting a friendly arm around the smaller boy.  
  
Hours later the boys were washing the blackboard in detention.   
  
"Hey, Yuugi," Jounouchi asked, rinsing his sponge. "How come you were spacing in class today? Something up?"  
  
Yuugi rubbed the back of his head. "Just worried about Bakura-kun, I guess."  
  
"To the point where ya needed to switch to your others elf?"  
  
"Ehehehe...."  
  
'Bakura-kun, do you mind if I tell him?'  
  
The boy hesitated a moment. 'Maybe you should... incase he sees the Ring,' he said slowly.  
  
Yuugi shifted. "Can I tell you about it later? After detention?"  
  
"Sure. I can walk ya home," Jounouchi smiled.  
"He got what!?" Jounouchi exclaimed, staring in disbelief at the smaller boy as they walked to the game shop.  
  
Yuugi nodded. "And now he's inside my head," he concluded.  
  
Jounouchi made a face. "That's just..." he shook his head. "Not that I don't believe you or anything like that it's just... that's just really fucked up."  
  
Yuugi nodded. "He feels really bad about it."  
  
'I really don't mind,' he thought wistfully. 'Maybe he could get to like me too....'  
  
'It wouldn't be hard...' Yuugi heard Bakura think softly.  
  
Jounouchi shook his head again. "So, we'll just have to track down the bastard in Bakura's body and force him out, eh?" he grinned.   
  
"You don't have to hurry," Yuugi blurted, then blushed and covered his mouth. "I mean, we don't know how to do that without hurting Bakura-kun. He wouldn't duel mou hitori no boku, so...."  
  
"We just have to get the Ring away again, right? And make sure it says gone this time. I can call Honda and we'll take care of it, no problem!" Jounouchi assured, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"But Jounouchi-kun... he can control monster cards. And he can do other things too. How will you do it?"  
  
"Honda got it away from him once," Jounouchi dismissed. "We just have to surprise the bastard and knock him out."  
  
'But what if he seals Jounouchi-kun into a card too?' Bakura spoke up, voice worried.   
  
"Honda-kun caught him off guard! I don't want to risk you two getting sealed too." Yuugi looked upset.  
  
"Yuugi..." Jounouchi put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "All right, I won't. But if I see an opening, I'm gonna take it, 'k?"  
  
Yuugi nodded. "Arigatou, Jounouchi-kun."  
  
"So does this mean you'll be getting Bakura's help on your school work?" the blond grinned.  
  
Yuugi grinned back. "He was helping me with math." The grin slipped. "He's just worried about falling behind...."  
  
"Maybe if we forge a doctors note the teacher'll let him just hand the work in and it won't count against him? I mean, if he's in ya, he can do his work from there, right?"  
  
"But I can't forge his handwriting and he refuses to take control to do it himself, so...."  
  
Jounouchi frowned. "I could always try. I got real good at forging my old mans handwriting, so with some practice, maybe I could get Bakura's down as well. If not, we can always ask Honda."  
  
Yuugi blinked. "Honda-kun can forge Bakura-kun's handwriting?"  
  
"Honda's the one who taught me how to forge," Jounouchi grinned. "If anyone can do it, he can."  
  
Yuugi blinked.  
  
"So, ya have anything with Bakura's handwriting on it? Page of notes? A letter maybe?"  
  
"We could go to his house to get something, maybe...."  
  
"Sounds good. Bakura know where a spare key is or do I get to try my lock picking skills?" Jounouchi grinned.  
  
'But what if he's there?' Bakura added, worried.  
  
'We can at least go look,' Yuugi said, biting his lip slightly.  
  
'I just don't want anything to happen to you or Jounouchi-kun... and-- and if he's there, he might be able to do something so I...' Bakura trailed off.  
  
"Oi, Yuugi, yer spacing out on me here." Jounouchi waved his hand in front of the smaller boy, snapping him out of his mental conversation.  
  
"Gomen!" Yuugi said, rubbing the back of his head. "Bakura-kun's just worried that we'll get hurt."  
  
"Tell him not to worry. If it looks like things are gonna get messy, we'll run for it." Jounouchi grinned.  
  
Bakura gave a small sigh. 'I just hope my door's unlocked. The only spare is in my bookbag and that was in the apartment.'  
-----  
Sheeya, not the best chapter. Feedback welcomed and encouraged, even if it's negitive (though generic 'You suck!' coments aren't. ^^ Gotta tell me WHY I/it sucks else it doesn't do anyone any good.  
  
Oh yeah, and tell me if you want the vocab notes in the begining or end of the fic. ^^  
  
Vocabness:  
Ttaku: Sorta like 'Geeze' or 'Sheesh'  
Boku no sei: It's my fault 


	5. Chapter 5

Jounouchi laughed, chatting as if heading to break into Bakura's apartment was a normal everyday occurrence, and even though the boy wasn't saying anything, Yuugi could almost feel Bakura's nervousness grow as they approached.  
  
"Hey, Honda!" Jounouchi waved, spotting the brown haired boy. "What are you doing over here?"  
  
Honda gave a small embarrassed grin. "Just came from Bakura's," he explained sheepishly.  
  
Yuugi's eyes widened. "I told you not to!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, well..." Honda shrugged slightly. "I just wanted him to know we were thinking of him and see if he needed anything."  
  
"Ttaku..." Jounouchi scoffed. "You don't listen to anything, do ya?"  
  
Honda gave a snort. "And you're just heading this way for a walk, eh?" he returned.  
  
"We're going to get some of his work," Yuugi hedged.  
  
Honda looked between the pair. "So Jounouchi can see him but I'm not suppose to...?" he asked, suspiciously.  
  
Yuugi shook his head. "Jounouchi was just coming with me because we're coming straight from detention. And in case I need help with anything."  
  
"You should have let me know you were going, I would have waited."   
  
Yuugi fidgeted. "It wasn't planned...."  
  
"And you really weren't kidding about him not being well, Yuugi," Honda continued. "His voice sounded really horrible."  
  
Yuugi could feel Bakura's panic from inside his soul room.  
  
"You talked to him?" Yuugi asked.  
  
Honda nodded. "Wanted to make sure he was okay and didn't need anything. Didn't go in, just talked through the door, don't worry," he grinned assuringly.  
  
'He's-- he's still pretending to be me...?' Bakura thought in slight horror.  
  
"What did you talk about?" Yuugi asked almost fearfully.  
  
"Mostly how he was doing. Oh yeah, he asked me to tell you to take good care of his card for him until he needed it and then said something about it being more useful in your deck." Honda shrugged. "He sounded a bit out of it and started coughing real bad afterwards so I told him to go back to bed and left."  
  
Yuugi bit his lip. He wanted to give over control so he could go comfort Bakura, but he knew his other self wouldn't and it would just make Honda more suspicious.  
  
"See, you shouldn't have gone," Jounouchi scowled at his friend. "You probably made him worse!"  
  
"Like you wouldn't have going over? You would have probably knocked him over when you went in!"  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
'Bakura-kun?' Yuugi called silently. 'Are you ok?'  
  
'Tell Honda-kun?' Bakura's voice was trembling. 'He wouldn't pretend to be me unless he was planning something!'   
  
'If you're sure....'  
  
'He didn't want Honda-kun to know or else he wouldn't have pretended.'  
  
"Honda-kun," Yuugi broke in. "Bakura-kun wants me to tell you...."  
  
Honda blinked, turning from where he had Jounouchi by the collar. "Tell me what? I was just talking with him..." he said, slightly confused.  
  
"It wasn't him," Yuugi said softly before repeating the story  
  
Honda blinked uncomprehendingly, barely noticing when Jounouchi pulled away and dusted himself off. "No offence, Yuugi, but that's really hard to believe...."  
  
"I know," Yuugi said, hanging his head slightly.  
  
'Tell-- tell him that I still can't believe he talked me into climbing up the side of Pegasus' tower blindfolded,' Bakura said softly. 'He never told you he did that, did he, Yuugi-kun?'  
  
Yuugi's eyes widened. "You made him climb up the side of Pegasus' tower blindfolded!" he exclaimed aloud.  
  
"It was the only way to avoid being seen!" Honda defended. "And the blindfold was because of Anzu's skirt." He looked at Yuugi. "He's really in there with you...?" he asked in a soft voice, looking slightly upset. [1]  
  
Yuugi nodded.  
  
Honda swore, then turned around, heading back for Bakura's apartment, fists clenched.  
  
"Honda-kun!" Yuugi cried, hurrying after him.  
  
"I'm going to break that damned ring into seven pieces this time!" Honda exclaimed.   
  
"You hold him down while I grab it?" Jounouchi asked, punching his fist into his palm as he matched his friends stride.  
  
'Dame yo!' Bakura exclaimed, voice horrified. 'Yuugi-kun, please! You have to stop them!'  
  
"No!" Yuugi shouted. "You can't do that! It's a precious present from his father!"  
  
The boys paused. "Present or not, it's the only way to get rid of the bastard," Jounouchi pointed out.  
  
'But what if he hurts you and Honda-kun or does this to you?' Bakura exclaimed, forgetting the boys couldn't hear him. 'It doesn't matter as long as everyone's safe. I don't mind being here with Yuugi-kun!' he insisted strongly.  
  
"But what if you get hurt!"  
  
Jounouchi sighed, recognizing the argument and put a hand on Honda's shoulder. "All right, we'll get him later then, when we can catch him completely off guard. C'mon, Honda, let's go work on a plan."  
  
Honda scowled, but nodded and allowed himself to be led away by the blond.  
  
'Ne.... Yuugi-kun...' Bakura spoke up softly as the boy walked home. 'You really don't mind me being here...?'  
  
Yuugi blushed slightly and shook his head. "Not at all," he said aloud.  
  
'It almost sounded as if you didn't want me to go back to my body,' Bakura continued. 'That you were happy I was with you...' his voice continued in the almost wispy echo of a thought.  
  
"I like having you close," Yuugi admitted softly.  
  
'So--sou....?' Bakura's voice was embarrassed, but Yuugi could tell the boy was smiling. 'I like being close to Yuugi-kun as well,' he said softly.  
  
Yuugi almost skipped with happiness.  
  
'I just worry what he might be planning... or I wouldn't really mind at all, being here.' His voice became most wistful. 'I've never really been this close to anyone... it's much nicer then being alone...'  
  
"I don't want you to be alone!"  
  
'Do-- do you think, after I go back to being in me again... we could still be close....?'  
  
"I'd like that," Yuugi admitted softly with a blush.  
  
Bakura bit his lip, looking at where Yuugi was sitting, nervously floating, form translucent beside him. "What if your mom or your grandfather comes in and sees me?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"They won't see you," Yuugi reassured. "Only I can see you."  
  
"You're sure...?" Bakura asked, trying to curl his wings up against his back so he wouldn't seem them.  
  
Yuugi nodded. "They've never seen Mou hitori no Boku, so they shouldn't see you either."  
  
"Oh..." Bakura said softly. 'So I'm like yet another mou hitori no Yuugi,' he reflected silently.  
  
Yuugi shook his head, catching the intent of the thought. "You're more than another me!" he insisted.  
  
The paler boy gave a small sad smile. 'I just don't know if it'll stay that way...' he though.  
  
"You'll always be more," Yuugi said, looking at Bakura sincerely.  
  
"To you," Bakura smiled softly. "If no one else can see me..." he trailed off.   
  
Yuugi bit his lip. "It doesn't matter. I'll always protect you."  
  
Bakura smiled again, looking down with a soft blush. "Arigatou..."  
  
"But now we have to get some writing, so you have to hold my hand and write."  
  
Bakura hesitated a moment, then nodded. Carefully he walked over, blushing slightly and he put his hand over Yuugi's. He gave a small exclamation as he overlapped the boy, pulling back.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"My-- my hand went into yours," Bakura stammered. "It-- it sunk in."  
  
"I know. That's how you can use my hand to write."  
  
"Oh..." Bakura said softly. "It feels weird..."  
  
"You don't like it?" Yuugi asked softly.  
  
Bakura blinked. "It... just felt odd, like... like having my hand in a glove almost..." he tried to explain.  
  
Yuugi looked at his hand and smiled slightly. "I like being your glove," he said, blushing slightly.  
  
Bakura blushed deeply. Slowly, he leaned closer again, letting his hand overlap Yuugi's. He hesitated a moment, then gently flexed the boy's fingers.  
  
Yuugi watched his hand in fascination.  
  
Slowly, it lifted to lightly brush the back of his other hand, fingers lightly tracing over his knuckles.  
  
Yuugi sighed softly, leaning slightly closer to Bakura.  
  
The boy gave a startled exclamation as they began to overlap and pulled back. "Go--gomen," he apologized, blushing.  
  
"I don't mind," Yuugi said softly.  
  
"I just didn't want to merge into you fully," Bakura explained almost nervously. 'I think touching's best done in side,' he thought.  
  
"You're right," Yuugi conceded to Bakura's thought. "I just like it when you touch me."  
  
Bakura smiled. "I like touching you," he blushed.  
  
"Yuugi?" The boy's door opened and his mom stuck her head in the room. "Is everything okay? I heard talking."  
  
"Eh?" Yuugi asked, looking up at his mom. "Yeah, everything's fine."  
  
Bakura hid behind the smaller boy as his mother gave a small sigh. "You're starting to worry me," she smiled, walking over to muss his hair. "You should get out more, talk to other people then yourself some, hm?"  
  
"I do, mom," Yuugi said, shifting uncomfortably.  
  
The redhead smiled. "Anzu called, but I think your grandfather scared her off. You should call her back."  
  
"In a bit. I'm busy now."  
  
"All right," the woman sighed. "You should get more sun, son of mine," she chided slightly before leaving the room.  
  
"Hai," Yuugi answered, rubbing the back of his head with his left hand.  
  
"Gomen.... boku no sei yo," Bakura said softly.  
  
"Iie," Yuugi reassured. "I wouldn't do it if I didn't want to."  
  
"I should just stay inside, so you don't worry your mom," Bakura said softly.  
  
"I talk out loud anyway," Yuugi said. "Don't worry."  
  
Bakura was quiet a moment. "I feel safer inside," he said softly, moving to sit next to his friend. "Out here..." he held out his hands, looking at Yuugi through them. "Out here, I'm not real..."  
  
Yuugi held his hands up to Bakura's, letting them sink together. "You're always real to me."  
  
The boy gave a sad smile. 'And I can't touch you...' he added silently.  
  
Yuugi blushed.  
  
Bakura shifted his hand to overlap Yuugi's, gently reaching up with it to touch the smaller boy's face.   
  
Yuugi smiled, leaning into the touch.  
  
Slowly, the transformed boy moved closer, brushing insubstantial lips against Yuugi's.  
  
Yuugi's eyes fluttered shut and his lips parted slightly.  
  
Bakura gave a small sigh, melting into the smaller boy and returning to his soul room.  
  
Yuugi gave a blissful sigh and flopped down on his bed before joining Bakura in his soul room.  
  
The paler boy smiled, holding out his arms for the smaller boy.  
  
Yuugi entered them, cuddling close.  
  
"I like it better in here," Bakura said softly. "I can hold you.. and it doesn't feel like I'm a ghost..."  
  
"I like being held," Yuugi said with a content sigh.  
  
Bakura smiled, hugging the boy closely. "I like you," he murmured contentedly.  
  
Yuugi melted happily.  
  
---  
  
Authors note/tranlsations:  
  
boku no sei yo = It's my fault  
  
Mou Hitori no Boku = The other me [what Yuugi refers to Yami Yuugi as]  
  
[1] For those of you who've only seen the dub: In the ep 'The Night Before' the dub edited out ALOT. Orginaly when Honda was readying the rope for the trio to climb up the sid eof the tower he comented that it was Ladys First so if Anzu fell, they could catch her/stop her from falling. Anzu blushed up a storm and said 'No way' When the boys blinked and asked why, she held down her skirt.[at this point Bakura got it but Honda didn't so Bakura whispered it to him] Honda said she had to go first. The solution? Both boys were blindfolded so as they climbed up, they couldn't see up Anzu's skirt.   
  
[For caps of that section: kokorononaka [dot] net/Image [slash] Group/DK9-NonDuelTrio-3 [slash] index[dot]html (hopefuly the URL won't get eaten that way. ^^; Just replace the [slash]'s with / and take out the extra spaces]  
  
Repsonces to reviews:  
  
Weird: Hehe. *blushes* That was the intent. :) Glad you're liking.  
  
Sailor Comet: Eventualy that'll get found out. :) And I do just have alot of troubles getting summeries not to sound stupid without giving away the entire fic. ^^  
  
Wolfling: Yep, ya spelled it right.  
  
Everyone else: Heh, this one's going to be at least 10 chapters or so, I think, probally more, so... :) Glad you're all finding it cute [with the two of them, how could it not be? *smiles*] and glad your all likeing it. :)  
  
Appease the feedback junky and please review! ^^ 


	6. Chapter 6

Tranlsations:  
  
Arigatou = Thanks  
  
Demo = but  
  
Ii yo = It's fine  
  
~chapter 6~  
  
Bakura watched quietly from Yuugi's soul room as the boy chatted with their friends before class. He looked down at puzzle he had been working on and tossed it aside with a sigh, crossing his arms and curling his wings around himself. They'd already forgotten about him, hadn't they? Not that he could blame them, he reflected. You easily could forget what you couldn't see and it wasn't like he was really part of the group to begin with.  
  
He gave another deep sigh, looking up at the ceiling of Yuugi's soul room. He knew he should pay attention to what was going on in case Yuugi needed help with the work, but...  
  
He slowly rose to his feet and walked to the wall that showed the outside, putting a hand to it a moment before passing through it.  
  
Yuugi felt Bakura's exit and paused in speaking. He didn't want his friend to be unhappy. He turned, trying to see where Bakura had gone.  
  
The boy was looking sadly at the group. He turned and slowly walked out of the room, turning to walk down the hall.  
  
"Yuugi? You okay?"  
  
"Wait," Yuugi said, raising a hand to Bakura. "Let me come too." Without answering his friends, he hurried to catch up to Bakura.  
  
The winged boy was walking slowly, flinching slightly every time someone passed through him. Shaking his head slightly, he extended his wings and flapped them, floating up through the ceiling and vanishing.  
  
Yuugi stopped under the place where Bakura had disappeared. "Bakura-kun...." he said softly, wondering where the other boy had gone.  
  
'Aibou, you should get back to class,' the voice of Yuugi's other spoke up.  
  
"But Bakura-kun..." Yuugi protested.  
  
'He can't go far, he's tied to you.'  
  
"But he's upset."  
  
"Stop talking to yourself, freak!" someone taunted as they passed by, jostling the boy slightly.  
  
Yuugi gasped slightly, having forgotten that he was speaking out loud. He shrank toward the wall.  
  
"Lay off, asshole!" Jounouchi snarled at the taunter, reaching the smaller boy. "You okay?" he asked his friend, concerned.  
  
"Un," Yuugi said, nodding slightly.  
  
"Should I tell the teacher you're in the bathroom or something?"  
  
Yuugi shook his head. "I don't know where to go, anyway."  
  
Jounouchi blinked. "I though you were heading for the roof or something," he said nodding towards the door to the stairs.   
  
Yuugi blinked and looked at the door. "Roof!" he exclaimed, dashing for it.  
  
Jounouchi blinked. "I'll stall the teach for ya!" he called.  
  
Yuugi ran up the stairs to the roof. "Bakura-kun!" he exclaimed as he got to the roof.  
  
The boy didn't look over from where he was looking out over the side of the roof through the fence. 'You should be in class, it's going to start soon,' he said softly.  
  
"It doesn't matter!" Yuugi said strongly.  
  
Bakura didn't reply, still looking at the city.   
  
"Bakura-kun..." Yuugi said, moving closer.  
  
'I can't even feel the wind...' the paler boy said softly.   
  
Yuugi's face twisted in concern. "We'll make it better, Bakura-kun...."  
  
'I've always wondered what it would feel like to fly,' the boy continued. 'I always imagined the wind being exhilarating...'  
  
"Bakura-kun... I promise. We'll make it better."  
  
The boy fell quiet again. 'I'm sorry,' he said finally.  
  
"Don't be sorry!" Yuugi insisted. "I just want to make you as happy as you can be in my head." He looked at Bakura from under his bangs.  
  
'And when you're not there, then what?' the boy asked softly. 'You have a life, you have friends... I have nothing...' he looked down. 'Nothing but you...'  
  
"But I don't want anything but you!"  
  
Bakura gave a sad smile, shaking his head. 'That isn't true... You want your friends as well, and your games, and your other...'  
  
"But you're the most important."  
  
Bakura smiled again. 'You should get back to class...'  
  
"But I want to be with you when you're unhappy," Yuugi said.  
  
'Why?' Bakura asked softly.   
  
"So that I can try and make you feel better," Yuugi said, blushing slightly.  
  
The winged boy gave a small sad smile. 'Arigatou... demo... ii yo....'  
  
"You don't look fine," Yuugi said, raising a hand to the other boy's insubstantial face.  
  
Bakura gave a soft sigh, turning slightly to lean into the boy's touch, cheek overlapping Yuugi's hand, eyes closing.  
  
"How can I make you happy again?" Yuugi asked softly.  
  
Bakura didn't answer, turning to curl up against the boy before vanishing back inside him again.  
  
Yuugi leaned against a wall and closed his eyes, appearing in his soul room. "Bakura-kun?" he asked, holding his hands out to the other boy.  
  
Bakura curled up against the smaller boy, wings flat against his back as he buried his face in Yuugi's chest.  
  
Yuugi hugged him tightly. "Anything you need I'll do," he promised.  
  
"Make me real again...?" Bakura whispered.  
  
"I'll do anything I have to."  
  
"Arigatou..."  
  
---  
  
Authors note:  
  
Sorry for the very slow update and the small chapter. ^^; Been really busy..   
  
Repsonces to reviews:  
  
S. A. Bonasi: Yep, YBakura will be showing up again, Probally next chapter or so.  
  
Appease the feedback junky and please review! ^^ 


End file.
